


Hide/Seek

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships, technically not incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Dana Mercer leads her brother on a particular kind of hunt.





	Hide/Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



She looked down at her burner phone.  New message. 

 _Where are you_?

A second later, and a photo of the sticky note reading ‘call me’ in her handwriting popped up. She grinned.  She’d sent him out to run an errand, pick up some groceries, then went for a walk.  That it took him this long to get back ‘home’ and find her note meant he waited patiently in line at one of the supply posts to pick up some bread and canned goods, rather than stealing it.  It was good he was learning.

It was also good that it gave her more of a head start.

She typed out _Bored went for walk._

Part of her felt guilty.  He worried, and she was exploiting his protectiveness.  Part of her was amused to Hell; she didn’t need him watching over her all the time.  Years of looking out for herself, she wasn’t helpless.  She wasn’t taking stupid risks—he’d said it himself, Blackwatch was pulled out to where he couldn’t easily get them, the infection was winding down.  Manhattan was more or less safe.

Another message from him.

 _Where are you_?

 _I told you im bored_.  She typed back.  ‘Bored’ was one way to put it, and he _had_ to know the context.  A glance to make sure there was nobody around, and she lifted her top up, took a selfie of her chest, and sent the picture.  Adjusting her sweatshirt, she added.  _Chase me_.

She got up off the park bench and started walking, flipping through her photo gallery and sending a picture of Central Park.  The opposite end of the park from where she was, taken on a little walk she’d gone on a few days earlier.  When the idea first struck her.

She immediately left the park.  He’d realize where she was, or at least where that picture said she was, and head there.  Hence the picture from the North side.  It was no time at all before the phone vibrated in her pocket.

_This isn’t a joke, Dana._

He’d apparently found she wasn’t at that end of the Park.  She sent him a semicolon and a capital ‘P” in reply, and didn’t bother to read the textwall about operational security.  She’d end up having to set up new burner phones after this.  It’d be worth it.  _Cmon Alex, that big scary monster’s giving up?  Find me.  And dont hurt anyone looking for me._

She punctuated that with an octopus emoji.  That was a joke she’d cracked one night while he held her, since then she’d dared him to try something with those tentacles.  He never took her up on that, said she was crazy for suggesting it.  Someone would have to be off in the head to want him stalking them from the rooftops.

She guessed she was. 

Neither one of them was playing with a full deck, she reasoned.  Alex was pretty fucking far from okay; he was a horror movie monster with an identity crisis.  Her?  A few weeks alone with him, no one else to interact with, and she’d taken to trying to get a rise out of him any way she could.  When she took her top off and asked him to get on the bed, he obliged.  And she pushed further to see just how far he’d go.

It was pretty far, apparently. 

She didn’t feel like stopping either.

They both needed an outlet, a way to vent their frustrations.  The fact that he was her brother was probably the least wrong bit of the situation—he was completely different from the man she had known.  The fact he wasn’t human, and she wanted _that_ was.

He was _very_ good at helping her work off the tension, he knew how to make her feel good.  And he said she was good at working off his, but she noticed him steadily getting more and more restless.  And he was already frighteningly intense to begin with.  She had no idea why the thought struck her, but she realized that, Blackwatch having largely pulled back, no important people to hunt, fewer and fewer infected, Alex was going stir crazy. 

And when she had that though, she began to think about other things.  She initiated it, always; she caught him staring, but he always let her take the lead.  And the more they fucked, the more she had the unshakeable feeling he was holding back.  He did everything _very_ well, but also very carefully, and he refused her whenever she asked him to get weird or rough—to her.  She wanted something spontaneous, wanted him to do what _he_ wanted.

Because she trusted he’d never hurt her, and she wanted to see just how _wrong_ things could get with him.

If she just asked, he would always hold back.  She wanted to push him a little, give him something to pique his interest.  So, he wanted to hunt.  If there wasn’t anything else on this stupid island for him to chase, well, he could chase her.  If he could catch her… she’d let him come up with that bit.

Before this, way back before _all_ of this, Alex never would’ve been so concerned, never would’ve been looking for her.

She never would’ve wanted him to chase her then like she wanted him to chase her now.

The fact that Alex never behaved like Alex anymore worried her at times.  But the concern he displayed, his obsession with her safety, she loved that.  Him and her against the world—that’s how it was, only now he was on board with that—it almost made up for the smoldering crater her life was as a federal fugitive.  And how different he was made it easier to ignore the fact he was he was her brother.  It sometimes seemed important to ignore that fact, even if she didn’t ignore the fact he wasn’t human anymore.  They were increasing their distance from the ‘old’ Alex the closer they got to one another.

She kept sending regular texts, always a little taunting, as she went along.  Silence would worry him, and when he got worried, people could get hurt.  But a constant stream of false leads and carefully worded sentences, with a few carefully-curated photos of herself she’d taken the night before, would hopefully rile him up.  In more ways than one.

She wanted him riled up.

 _God u havnt found me yet? I NEED THIS.  Maybe I should ask person next to me if they’re down to party_?  That’d never happen in a million years, and Alex had to know that, but it would annoy him. 

 _Alone_.

She looked at that one word he sent her.  No more combination pleas and admonishments, just that one word.  One very accurate word, as there was nobody else on the street.  _What_. 

His response was a picture.  It looked to be taken from up high, of a lone brunette woman, standing on the sidewalk in an abandoned section of town.  Nobody around to see her.  Except whoever took the picture. 

She craned her neck to the building across the street.  Against the darkening sky, she could make out a figure on the rooftop.  Something was winding around him, and her heart started to speed up.  In her hands, her phone shook.

_Thirty seconds.  Run._

She didn’t need to be told twice.  She had made it to the corner when something _thudded_ to the ground, hard enough that she felt the impact along the ground.  She was a college student in reasonable shape.  He was a wall-running murder machine.  There wasn’t any chance of outrunning him.  Not that she wanted to.  But if he wanted to give her a head start, she’d use it.

She was passing by a fenced off building, bright yellow caution tape interleaved in the chain link, when something passed by her. It was shaped like a man, except head to toe it was covered in black, buglike armor plate.  It skidded to a halt, pivoting to face her.  She looked at the blank, featureless shell where a face should’ve been.  It appeared he took her using the phrase ‘monster’ a few times in the texts literally. 

She turned and clambered up the chain-link fence.  He could’ve easily cleared it and been on the other side with enough time to catch up as she dropped own.  Instead he went through the fence.  His shoulders heaved up and down, hands balled into fists.  He stomped towards her and she juked under his outstretched arm—he could’ve easily grabbed her, but he let her slip past until she nearly made it to the hole he’d bashed through the fence.

Then a strong hand coiled around her wrist.  The grip it had on her was unbreakable, tight enough to be uncomfortable.  She put up a struggle, accomplishing little as she couldn’t tug free, although she figured it was for his benefit.  When his attempt to hold her in place lasted a bit too long, she gave a grin and said “Hi, Alex.”

He pulled her towards her and spun as he dragged her close, like they were partners in a dance.  She ended up with her back pressed against his chest, an arm coiling around her waist.  She kept trying to thrash out of his arms accomplishing nothing.  Alex’s free hand shot out reaching into her pocket; yanking her phone back and crushing it.  “Guess I’ll be setting up new phones, then.”

He didn’t say anything, only holding her tight as something _squirmed._

He’d never done _this_ before.  This was a good sign, she assured herself.  This was unusual behavior form him, but she set out to get him to behave unusually.  Inky black tendrils crawled along her legs and arms, twisting and reaching.  They crept along her neckline and the hemline of her sweatshirt, working their way down and up, underneath the fabric.  She sucked in a breath as several worked their way underneath the waistband of her jeans. 

They squirmed and stretched and reached, when she shuddered as one hit a sensitive spot they’d pause.    One crawled over the small of her back as another ran up her belly, slightly applying pressure as it worked its way up, looping around her right breast tip coming to rest on her nipple.  She had enough range of motion in his grip to plant a hand over her chest, feeling the warm limb squirming underneath her clothes.  The tip of the one in her jeans pressed against her underwear, back and forth as it found _something_ of interested separated by a thin layer of cotton, tracing a line back and forth.

The tendrils glided across her skin, circling around the particularly sensitive areas of flesh that they had found.  She managed to belt out a ‘fuck’, shifting backwards against the hard form holding her in place.  His arm tightened around her, a rough, rocky hand ran across her cheek.

The tentacle at her crotch moved back and forth along the length of her slit. Another tendril slid down the neckline of the loose tee she was wearing, sliding down her cleavage before looping up and wrapping around her left breast.  Knees beginning to shake, she grinded against the impossibly strong thing holding her.

The tentacle between her legs stopped, and she let out an unconscious “huh” as it pulled away.  She shuddered when another ran along the small of her back again, tip exploring for the waistband of the boyshorts she was wearing.  When it slipped underneath her underwear and slid all the way down, between her ass cheeks, pressing against her twat, she gasped.

He didn’t push in, the tendril just ran along her folds, thick enough to spread her open a little when it pressed against her.  The tip circled lazily against her clit.

 _God_ she was wet.

She would’ve had some sort of remark, but the tentacles began _quivering_.  All of them at once.  She shook at the sensation, the movement and the pressure.  Alex seemed to growl appreciatively, the rumble in his chest in perfect rhythm with his tentacles.  She tried her best to rock against him, whining and moaning against the limbs holding her.  In response, the tentacles pressed against her more, and the trembled much more rapidly.  Her legs began to shake and she groaned as he she was rapidly building up.

Right until the movement stopped. 

She let out another “huh” as she tried to look over her shoulder.  The tentacles were withdrawing, slowly, leaving her unfulfilled. Then he spun her around, to face him; and she staggered off balance for a moment.  A powerful hand on her shoulders pushed her down to her knees.  She looked up at his featureless face as he cocked his head to the side.  Movement at her eye level drew her attention, and the armor between his legs melted and shifted.  The result was a long, thick, dark-red mass of tissue, pulsing irregularly, that was of an entirely different kind of hardness then the armor the rest of him was.  His other hand ran along the back of her head and guided her in.

She planted a hand against his stomach, warm and rocklike.  The tentacles crept back along her skin, sliding back in place.  She ran her tongue along his tip, intending to tease him a little, until Alex continued to pull her closer, making it obvious where his interests were.  She opened wide and shuddered—the taste was _off_.  Still, as something twisted against her, sending a wonderful shudder up her spine, she could soldier through.

He pulled her deeper, and the feel of all the little irregularities, the odd, tingling tastelessness of it hit her.  Although he held the back of her head and pressed her further, he was kind enough to let her pick the pace.  She had to go slow—he was bigger than normal like this.  When she got all she could fit inside her mouth, she drummed her fingers against his armored abdomen.  He took the hint and let her pull back enough to gasp for breath, before he again pulled her in.  All the while, the tentacles were working their magic.

“Mmph?!” She let out a mumble when something pressed against her ass.  This was a first for them—she wasn’t going to ask for anal, and he wasn’t going to ask for anything.  Still, today she was trying to see him interested.  She forced herself to relax as he slowly entered her there, too.

She moaned inarticulately around his cock as she was fondled by tentacles against her skin, as those inside probed and shook and quivered.  Her nose pressed against armor and she started to see stars before she pulled back, gasping.  Catching her breath was interrupted when she pitched forward, against him as something touched a nerve.  She was close, painfully close.

Then he stopped again.

How he knew just _when_ to stop, leave her on the edge.  Practice, some stupid super sense, dumb luck, she didn’t know.  But he did, and she practically screamed when the tentacles slowly, carefully withdrew, causing the bare minimum of stimulation.  She looked up with him, before fumbling with her fly after a second—if Alex was going to leave her hanging, then she would do it herself.  She managed to slide her fingertips underneath the waistband of her underwear, when Alex grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. 

He effortlessly pinned her wrists together, then scooped her into bridal carry she fruitlessly tried to escape from.  She froze when he held one of his hands aloft, and it shifted into his set of long, wicked looking talons.  She looked at his face again, wondering what the fuck was he planning.

And then they were airborne.

“Fucking Christ!” She slammed her eyes shut and tensed up at the sudden acceleration as Alex leapt, at the wall rushing towards them.  They stopped with the sound of cracking masonry, but there wasn’t any impact, just a _stop_.  When she opened her eyes, she saw the claws of his right arm dug deep into the wall, while he held her in his left arm; tendrils coiling around her to keep a firm grip.  Dana’s heart was pounding, the sudden leap up the wall was bringing up all sorts of memories she didn’t necessarily want to revisit.

She yelled again when Alex leapt again, landing on a rooftop across the street.  And he dashed across the roof and leapt again, and again.  She slammed her eyes shut, she’d had this ride before.  Like a never-ending roller coaster.  He’d pause for a second or two, long enough for a tendril to tease her, then start up again.  Her stomach was in knots for completely different reasons, and her head was swimming.

At one pause, he leaned in close, almost touching her nose with his armored face. “We can stop anytime you want to.”

Oh, he was trying to give her a fright, or teach her a lesson or some shit.  She loved him, but _he could go fuck himself with that_. She flipped him the double bird with her bound hands, and he just leapt.  Up and down, up and down.  Her heart thudded a mile a minute by the time he stopped.  Slowly she opened her eyes as he jostled her, presumably trying to get his attention.

The smooth face of Alex’s armor shifted, the ‘chin’ and jawline of the featureless shell melted into a squirming, wriggling mass.  While he held her up, he grabbed the waistband of her pants and tugged.  Denim tore like tissue paper, and he dropped the piece of fabric to the ground.  Her panties suffered the same fate.  Alex manhandled her with his until she was upside down.  A dozen tiny limbs found her as he guided her back to his cock.  They slipped in, and she moaned and shuddered as she was spread open and stroked by countless tiny limbs. 

He was driving her insane.  Because being upside-down, tangled in a bundle of tentacles, and deep-throating the monster that her brother had become was pretty fucking insane. She moaned as he buried his face against her, the tendrils inside her stroking and tickling and writhing.  Blood rushing to her head, vision blurring as she stayed with her mouth wrapped around his cock for as long as she could, and those tendrils…

Next thing she knew she was rightside up again, trembling and desperate.  Her chest was heaving against something rocky and dark that melted into something soft and pale.  Two blue eyes stared hungrily at her.  He was just as naked as her, although his arms and patches of his torso were still covered in the chitin.  Looking down, there was something else that hadn’t turned back to normal either.  He tore the rest of her jeans off, then her shirt, leaving a pile of clothing scraps at his feet.  Tendrils slithered over her, across her neck, over her breasts, up her ass, as he pulled her legs around him spreading her open.  He held her in a powerful embrace as he lined his cock up against her twat. 

He dragged her towards him as he shoved himself forward, driving in hard enough to make her see stars.  The yell she let out startled a few crows that had landed on the rooftop.  The suddenness was surprising, but not bad.  Not bad at all. She managed to coil her arms around his neck.  Something slithered between them, binging them together.  Alex took that as permission to drive in wildly.  The pace he picked was insane—she couldn’t remember a night between them like this before. 

It seemed like every square inch of her, inside and out, was subject to his attention.  Tendrils ran along her body as he drove into her, his body pressed her against the roof.  Teeth scraped against the skin of her neck, a tongue ran against skin.  And every time he thrust into her, the force of it practically knocked the wind out of her while things squirmed and stroked inside. 

He didn’t even try to muffle her as he continued tirelessly.  She didn’t last very long, and he kept going.  After all the excitement, it was intense when he finally forced her over that cliff.  She was limp, held up by his arms and tendrils as he fucked her senseless.  She didn’t know when he laid her down—he hadn’t broken pace—just that all of a sudden she was horizontal and pressing into her like he was trying to drive her through the roof.  Her contribution was mostly moaning and losing count of the times she came.

Things began to blur into a mess of hazy filth.  She was completely drained, her legs resting on his shoulders as he kept at it.  He slammed a clawed hand into the roof next to her head, tearing a rut in it—he was panting.  Something burning hot inside her as he grimaced, not stopping in the slightest.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

She woke up in bed, heavy blanket laid atop of her, an arm tight around her waist, holding her close.  Sunlight filtered in through the small window in her bedroom.  Their little safehouse.  Without looking, she knew Alex was awake—he didn’t sleep.  Probably had been laying next to her since he brought her back.  He liked to do that.  Scary monster that he was, a lot of the time, he just liked to cuddle.

She winced as she laughed at that thought _._   Where powerful hands grasped her just a _bit_ too hard last night, where she had been shoved against walls, floors, or armor, and where he had shoved his way in, pretty much all of her body was pretty tender.

There were worse pains. 

“Dana?” Alex asked, loosening his grip.  He was off the bed at her side in the time it too her to roll over onto her back.  Tendrils rippled and he was fully dressed.  Shame about that.  He repeated her name. 

She grumbled a “Hn.” In reply.  She forced herself to sit up, wincing a little as she did.  Last night was… the best he’d ever given her, but she was paying for it right now.  Noting the concern on his face, she waved her hand.  “’I’m fine.  A little sore.”

“I’ll be more careful next time.”  He explained, not relaxing in the slightest. 

“It’s fine.”  She said.

“No it’s not.”

“Did you enjoy last night?” Dana asked, propping herself up.  “I’m sorry if I worried you, but I figured you'd like that…”

“That’s the problem.  I _did_ enjoy it.” Alex said.  “I liked holding you down, hearing you beg and gag, feeling your heart race.  I liked you scared and helpless and pleading and desperate.”

Creepy, but she had figured he enjoyed shit like that.  She could put up with the rough handling--Hell, she  _liked_ most of it.  Maybe next time she'd tell him to lay off the jumping.

“…I lost my head, hurt you.  It was completely irresponsible of…”

 That was as far as he got when she smacked him in the face with a pillow.  That look on his face was priceless.

“Last night was _great_ , Alex.” She stood up gingerly, waving away Alex’s attempt to support her.  She unsteadily walked over to a chair with a button shirt draped over it and threw it on; thinking about fastening it before deciding that was too much effort for now.  “I had fun.  You had fun.  It’s all good, right?”

The tension left his shoulders and he nodded. 

“Do you think I’d have set up that little chase if I didn’t trust you?  That I didn’t want to have you go all-out?”  He nodded again.  “Last night was great for me, bruises and all, Alex.  And I've _never_ seen you so enthusiastic.”

He nodded again, before adding. “You cheated.  With the photos.”

The gravity he put on those words made her laugh until it hurt, then laugh some more when she sat back on the bed.  “You found me anyways.  Next time, I’ll have to try harder.  Make you work for it.”

He tilted his head, an almost imperceptible grin crossing his face a little when ‘next time’ sank in.  Gently, _gently,_ running two fingers along the bruises they’d inflicted on her right shoulder, he said “We’ll have to wait a while, I think.”

“Yeah.  Until then…” She said in as sultry a voice she could manage, then let it hang for a second, watching his face start to betray a little intrigue. “…when I sent you to pick up supplies, what’d you get?  I’m starving.”

Wordlessly he lifted her up in a bridal carry and walked out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.  Yeah, it’d be a little before she was ready to go again.  But maybe it was a good idea to go to work teasing him now.  The way his hand ran along her side as she rested her head against his shoulder said he wasn’t taking it personally.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Alex not being fully honest about the situation regarding _what_ exactly he was--hopefully that is okay with you.


End file.
